Friendship
by Yougotink
Summary: A young girl named Cho is both mute and deaf. When a new boy Toshiro Hitsuguya comes to school she decides to become with friends with him but her health is not well but she promises him to teach him sign language. Please Review! Enjoy! :
1. Questions

I looked up from my paper looking at the time 7:30, grabbing my things I told my mother and father goodbye hurrying to school sitting in in my seat just as the bell rang. I sat at the back of the class by myself. It wasn't that I don't like people, it is just hard for me to communicate with others. I watched as the teacher went up to the front of the class.

"Today we have a new student joining us, I would like you all to give him a warm welcome" A small boy entered the class he looked like an elementary school student with spiky white hair and teal green eyes. I watched him turning red then looked away as the other girls began to take interest in him as well. I was at the bottom of the pile as usual.

"Toshiro you can sit there next to Cho for now" he nodded and he sat next to me nodding politely. I did the same I was hardly able to concentrate on the lesson. He for the most part looked bored he took some notes then just sat there pretty much not doing anything. I think he caught me staring at him a few times. After class the teacher asked me to stay after so she could talk to me.

"Cho I really want you to have some friends" she watched my face for reaction as she always did.

I sighed looking away. She looked at me again "I know its hard for you since you are mute, and deaf." I flinched at those words.

I began to sign back in a flurry of motion "_Why is it that I have to have friends, solitude works for me.."_

The teacher sighed "I paired you up with the new student for a reason and I want you to try to talk to him he will probably be just as lonely as you are"

"_I disagree all the girls are staring at him" _I blushed red looking down

"Thats not the point just try to talk with him… use your writing to talk with him. I also wanted to make sure you didn't miss anything in our lesson today?"

"_No, I got everything, thank you" _ I turned getting out of there breathing a sigh of relief there were days when I wish I couldn't lip read, cause truthfully I didn't want to think about that. Yes, I Cho was not only mute, but deaf as well.

I was walking home when I noticed Toshiro was walking in the same direction I slowed so that I could walk next to him, I didn't know why just did. He looked at me for a moment then said

"You are Cho right?"

I nodded.

"I noticed you don't speak hardly at all, and I was curious as to why?" he watched my face for a moment. I blinked looking now cursing in my head how can I tell him he probably didn't know sign language and my note book was in my bag. I held up a finger asking him to wait he did to my surprise looking slightly confused when I pulled out a simple green notebook I began writing.

"_I am mute_" I wrote showing it to him. He looked confused at first but once he read it he nodded.

"Your deaf as well aren't you?" he watched my face and I looked at him surprised.

"_Yes, how did you know?" _I watched his face reading his lips as he spoke curious.

"When you look at people you look down slightly to look at the bottom part of their face and since I don't know sign language you must be able to read lips."

"_Yes your right ….would you like to learn sign language?" _I watched his face my heart was beating fast.

"Sure I already know some" he watched me again

"_Would you like to come over for dinner?" _

"Let me ask my grandmother" We stopped by his house I stayed outside waiting patiently. He came back a few moments later "OK, I can come."

I nodded smiling and we went to my house.


	2. Boyfriends and Sisters

My mom met us at the door looking at Toshiro then asked "Hello who are you?"

"I am Toshiro Hitsuguya" he bowed politely to my mom.

I signed to my mom "_He's my friend I didn't think you would mind if he came over for dinner."_

She signed back fingers moving slowly making the sentence feel as if it was being dragged out _"It's fine but next time let me know before hand!"_

_"If I could I would have called you!"_

Toshiro watched the flurry of fingers carefully.

I turned to him writing in my notebook _"Dinner will be in an hour so you wanna come up to my room?"_

It took him a minute to read it, then he nodded and I headed up to my room Toshiro following close behind. My room was simple a bed with a dresser and desk my computer was set up on the desk along with my various medication I sighed there was small bathroom on the side. I sat on my bed with the computer. I pulled up a blank document typing quickly. "_Do you have a computer with you or at home?"_

_"_Yea I have a laptop but its at my house"

"_Good I like to use the computer to talk, I don't have many friends so the computer is like my escape."_

_"_Why don't you write to other people like you did with me?" he watched my face as he waited for me to type back."

"_Because it is a slow way to communicate and other people are uneasy with it I had another friend but she moved away we still talk on the computer but its harder at school."_

"Oh.." he looked to the side for a moment then back at me so I could tell what he was saying "How long have you been mute?"

"_I have been mute pretty much since the day I was born something happened to my vocal cords they could fix it but we can't afford it"_

Toshiro watched my expression "Would you like to be able to talk?"

I hesitated then typed "_I would like to talk yes….but I would like to be able to hear again"_

Toshiro looked at me in surprise "you weren't always deaf?"

I sighed and shook my head typing again _"No I have only been deaf for two years"_

Toshiro looked again at me teal green eyes curious and slightly shy "I don't want to have you upset at me but how did you become deaf?"

I smiled laughing it was the only sound I could make his eyes widened when I laughed. My fingers practically flew over the keyboard as I typed "_Offended really Toshiro? I am quite the opposite. I understand your curious. I was sick very, very sick when I was born thats when my vocal cords were messed up. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with me. But I got better but I was constantly sick, I still do get sick a lot, but two years ago in October I got really, really sick, much sicker then I had been in a very long time, I wasn't expected to live. When I came back to consciousness I was no longer sick but my hearing was gone."_

Toshiro took a very long time to read this eventual he looked up at me "I am sorry"

I laughed again he smiled "_Don't be I am just glad to be alive"_

I got up opening my door my little sister darted in staring at Toshiro then laughed

"You got your self a boyfriend" she chanted

I walked back to the bed typing to Toshiro "_Please ignore my sister sorry if she embarrasses you_" Toshiro laughed at what I wrote. I signed to my sister fingers moving quickly

"_Go away! I have a friend over let me enjoy it"_

She signed back looking annoyed "_I just wanted to meet him he's cute!" _she laughed

"_Go away please"_

Erika spoke again "Can you sign slower? I can't keep up"

Annoyed I pointed at the her then the door.

"Ooohhh fine but mom says dinner is in five minutes" she walked out laughing. I sighed closing the door. Toshiro was staring at me "whats her name?" I sat down on the computer typing again "_That would be Erika the moooossssttt annnooyying sister in the whole wide world!"_

Toshiro held back a chuckle "Oh really now? Interesting, are you still up for teaching me how to sign? It's really interesting"

I watched him wide-eyed then began to type "_You want to really? I didn't think you would want to…"_

"I would like to theres no one at home except my grandmother.. so yes I would like to"

My fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment thinking

_"I would be more then happy to, I'll talk to my mom so I can see what I can do. I have doctor appointments and homework so I have to talk to her about it first but at school I can teach you at lunch and in-between classes since we have the same schedule….It will be harder for me to talk to you at school but I will try to always have a notebook with me so we can talk."_

Toshiro nodded "thats fine, I will keep a notebook with me to just incase to. Oh your mom said its time to eat she said to tell you"

I nodded closing my lap top and followed him down the stairs to dinner.


	3. Chat Rooms

I sat next to Toshiro. Mom walked by handing me my medication "_Take it now and get it over with"_

_"But it makes me sleepy and I want to keep playing with Toshiro"_

_"Take it or he won't come over again, I don't want you sick again"_

_"Yes, mom" _ I sighed taking it then waited as mom put baked chicken on the table Erika and Dad dug in I waited patently and noticed when Toshiro didn't take any I motioned for him to eat he looked nervous. "Can I?" I nodded then got up from the table grabbing a note book and writing "_Eat as much as you want I don't each much._"

I ate my food quickly writing to Toshiro as he talked, telling me about where he had lived in Canada and why he had moved here because his grandmother couldn't stand the cold anymore. He told me about how much he missed the cold and the mountain's. I listened with out hearing. I loved his stories when I was done I went to the sink yawning and washed my dishes and told Toshiro to meet me upstairs once he was done. I walked into my room yawning and laid on my bed opening my computer trying to stay awake the last thing I remembered was reading over what I had written to Toshiro and remembering what he had told me.

* * *

Toshiro walked up the stairs full and walked in and stopped seeing Cho asleep on the bed he looked at her for a moment unsure what to do. Then heard footsteps behind him he turned seeing Cho's mom. "She's asleep isn't she Toshiro?"

"Yes, thank you for dinner"

She nodded "I,t was no problem I doubt Cho will get back up tonight, I will take you home ok?"

"I can walk home its not a big deal"

"No I think I will drive you ok I don't like children walking home on their own"

Toshiro felt a spark of anger at being called a child but suppressed it "That's fine" As Cho's mom drove him home she said "It has been nearly a year since Cho has had a real friend, when her old friend moved away she had a very hard time I am glad she met you. She talked to you more than she had anyone for a long time…"

Toshiro wasn't sure what to say he just nodded and said good bye as he got out walking into his home to finish his homework.

* * *

I woke up looking around it was dark in my room I cursed in my head I must have fallen asleep I looked at my clock it was two o'clock in the morning I knew I should probably go back to sleep but I didn't want to instead I got up and stumbled towards my computer turning it on and began to write a simple poem slightly bored then I turned on messenger and found Toshiro was online

SnowDragon has logged in

Iamlistening has logged in

Iamlistening: hey you there?

SnowDragon: hey your awake?

Iamlistening: Kinda of, I woke up, sorry about falling asleep earlier…

SnowDragon: it's fine you were already tired

Iamlistening: errr?

SnowDragon: You should go back to sleep

Iamlistening: and you can talk? You should be asleep to!

SnowDragon: you aren't feeling well and I still have homework

Iamlistening: I am not sick! And how do you still have homework we didn't have that much!

SnowDragon: I had things to do when I got home… And you cant say you aren't sick you hardly ate at dinner!

Iamlistening:…..I was busy listening to you

SnowDragon: Oh, really now?

I sighed my eyes drooping a laid my head down trying to think of an answer I closed my eyes.

SnowDragon: Cho?

SnowDragon: Hello?

SnowDragon:Hellooooooooo?

SnowDragon: Cho?

SnowDragon: You must have fallen asleep…..

SnowDragon: Night Cho I'll talk to you tomorrow…

My mom came in picking me up seeing th chat room and sighed laying me on the bed tucking me back in.

Iamlistening: Toshiro are you still there?

SnowDragon: yes are you awake again?

Iamlistening: no….this is her mom I just wanted you to know she fell asleep you should do the same…

SnowDragon: Thank you…. and I was just finishing up the last of my homework goodnight

SnowDragon has logged off

I woke up at six that morning yawning as mom came in shaking me i opened a bleary eye "C'mon time to get up" i yawned getting up my head was bothering me but I didn't say anything I couldn't wait to see Toshiro again.


	4. Hospitals and Apologies

I met Toshiro right outside his house I waved to him he walked up next to me looking at me. "You ok? You look pale"

I pulled out my notebook and a pen "_I am fine just a bit sleepy"_

"Well You should have stayed in bed! Rather than getting up to chat with me!" he watched my face as he spoke I couldn't hear the anger in his voice but I could see it in his face. I rubbed my temples trying to get rid of this headache I stopped searching in pockets pulling out some medication taking the ones I needed.

"You should go home c'mon I'll walk you" he turned walking a little ways I kept walking towards school shaking my head motioning for him to come I watched him feeling sharp stabbing pains in my head.

"Cho? You ok? Hey Cho? Cho?" He was beside my I couldn't make out any of what he was saying I closed my eyes feeling another shot of pain start from the base of my skull up. Then darkness. I woke up in a hospital bed my mom was sitting in a chair reading a book she looked exhausted. I sat up slowly my head was slightly sore but apart from that I was ok. I managed to get my moms attention.

"Oh your- " I looked at her signing to her as she tried to talk to me. My vision was blurry there was no way I could tell what she was saying

"_Mom I can't tell what you were saying the medication making it blurry"_

Mom looked at me understanding and used her hand _"I am sorry, how are you feeling you ok?"_

_"I am fine mom just tired"_

_"You are lucky if Toshiro hadn't been there you could have been in trouble"_

_"Where is he mom?"_

_"Toshiro?"_

_"Yes, I need to apologize"_

_"For what?"_

_"I wasn't feeling good when I woke up….But it was just a bit of a headache I took what you told me to take when I got one, he told me i should go home but i ignored him"_

_"Oh honey… next time tell me when your not feeling good"_

_"Mom where is he?"_

_"He hasn't left he was worried about you he just went to go get something to eat"_

I nodded sighing and closed my eyes again the pressure of the drugs heavy I fell back to sleep exhausted.

When I woke back up I saw Toshiro laying on a small couch he was on his laptop I sat up surprised when he dint turn my mom was asleep on the chair. I put on my glasses seeing Toshiro was asleep it was around four in the morning I sighed rubbing my eyes. Toshiro stirred opening his eyes he glanced at me. I watched him hoping he wasn't mad at me to my surprise he ran up hugging me. Pulling back so I could see his face "Thank goodness you are ok I was so scared when you collapsed!" I looked at him pointing to his computer he brought it over opening a page so I could type.

_"OMG I am soo sorry I should have listened to you!"_

_"_Don't apologize I am just glad your ok!"

I watched his face and broke into tears he hugged me tight and I didn't let go I think my mom woke up at one point but the next thing I knew it was morning and Toshiro was sitting next to me in the bed typing on his computer.


	5. The Truth and feelings

I blinked sleepily surprised to see Toshiro next to me I didn't move I watched his fingers as he typed I could imagine the little clicking sounds in my head. He turned looking at me and smiled. I blinked watching his lips "Oh your awake" he smiled and hopped off the bed he seemed a bit embarrassed. I laughed nervously nodding. "you know he said you have a pretty laugh you may not be able to speak but when you laugh its really pretty" he turned red and looked down I turned redder though I couldn't look down not wanting to miss what he said. I motioned at his lap top for permission.

"_Where's my mom?_"

"She went home to get some sleep and to get both of us our school work."

"_How long was I out before I woke up the first time?"_

"Two days, it was weird. You were clutching your head and then I was next to you and you collapsed moaning I think you were unconscious but it was hard to tell. It was scary though"

I nodded this wasn't the first time this happened I sighed _"Then what happened?"_

"I carried you to your house and then your mom called and ambulance and me her drove to the hospital. The doctors got you stable then you slept"

I nodded again _"Thanks shiro-chan"_

"Don't call me shiro-chan" I watched trying not to giggle a vein popped up on his forehead I began to show him some sign language teaching him how to sign his name and to describe himself some. Then the nurse came in drawing some blood and giving me some more drugs things began to get hazy again. I couldn't type because the medication made it impossible for me to focus. He sat practicing his sign language and the next thing I knew I was curled up next to him head in his lap drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I watched Cho sleep for a moment sighing I rubbed my eyes I hadn't slept much for the last couple of days they had tried to get me to go home but I refused go. Her mom walked in an hour or so later.

"Has she woken up?"

"She did for a while then the nurse came in and gave her some more medication and she fell asleep" I blushed only now realizing that her head was in my lap. Cho's mom didn't seem to mind she looked at me then Cho for a moment.

"How much has Cho told you about her being sick?"

"She told me that right after she was born she got really sick and it messed up her vocal cords and that she gets sick a lot and then two years ago she got sicker than she had been in a long time and lost her hearing." I watched Cho's mom seeing the stress that she seemed to hide so well from her daughter. She sighed.

"Toshiro, Cho is….dying" her mom chocked on the last word and I froze. Cho's mom looked at me.

"She got better she was doing so much better then she got sick again in October we were sure we were going to loose her, so sure… then by some miracle she pulled through but ever since then she has been much more frailer she wouldn't do anything but sit on her computer when her friend left it was like she wasn't Cho anymore, but it did get better not much but little by little then she met you only three days ago when she came home with that smile on her face I couldn't believe it. I believe that you make it so she wants to live again she got up so fast the day she collapsed and she was happy all that morning. She talked about you mostly, her fingers had been moving so fast I could only make out half of what she was saying. I didn't even have a clue she wasn't feeling well but she wanted to see you and I am so happy that she has been enjoying herself" Cho's mom was smiling again watching me. I thought about what she said for awhile then spoke softly

"I promise that I won't leave her I swear it."


	6. Shinigami's and Untold Truths

Chapter 6

I woke up it was around noon Toshiro was asleep next to me I smiled softly he was adorable when he slept i blushed then wiped a loose hair from in front of his face giggling he woke hearing me i pulled my hand away before he could see. He yawned smiling when he saw m i blushed I signed

_"hello"_ to him it took him a moment and he was hesitant but eventually signed back

"_hello" _he looked at me i nodded to let him know he got it right he smiled I blushed again. I taught him some more sign language for a couple of hours when mom came back handing us both homework I sighed rubbing my eyes trying to concentrate on the number. "_I hate math i typed hurriedly on his computer!"_

_"_Its easy I can help you if you want"

"_Oh please do!" _It was a bit more difficult but we both though it would but we got through it eventually. I yawned tired my poor brain worn out he laughed. I love it when he laughs and its hard to make him laugh. I yawned again sleepy already I was always so tired when I was at the hospital. He looked at me

"You should sleep, you finally get to go back home tomorrow"

"_Watcha mean finally? This was a short trip.."_

He grimaced then I saw him hesitate "Cho…. why didn't you tell me you were dying?"

My heart skipped a beat "_How'd you find out?" _

"Your mom" he watched me carefully. I hesitated then looked at him again at that moment I wished I could tell him with words not on paper "_I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to leave"_

Cho, I wouldn't leave you I won't leave you ok? i promise even if you die I will be there for you!"

I watched him I saw the determination in his eyes I hesitated _"How can you say that? I am dying theres no way around it why not find someone else to have fun with someone you know will enjoy a long and happy life. Rather than a person who is sick and dying it would cause you so much less pain"_

"Because I want to be your friend! Thats all the reason I need!" he hugged me again I blushed a bit then pulled away signing with my hand. "_Thank you __for everything" _he nodded "now get some sleep ok?" i nodded curling under the blanket hiding my face eventually falling asleep

* * *

If she only knew I was a soul reaper I thought to myself Then maybe this wouldn't be so bad…. I ran my hands through my spiky white hair thinking.


	7. Potato Chips and Dodge Ball

OK OK Can someone review please? I mean come on guys lots of people read but there are hardly any review and needless to say I like knowing what you all think Ideas for the future would be great also! But please do read, review and Enjoy! :)

* * *

I was back at school and I was bored! I had actually gone ahead in my work for class, I sighed. Toshiro was of course sitting next to me like he always did. The other kids had begun to avoid him because he was hanging out with me, the freaky girl who never talks. When the bell rang for lunch I let out a sigh of relief walking next to toshiro heading outside to sit under the cherry tree in the luck yard it was like our own little spot i began to sign to him he was slow and I sometimes went to fast for him to read it but he had gotten better over the past three weeks.

"_I am beginning to regret getting ahead cause its so boring now."_

_"Agreed but at least now we can catch and fix something if we have done something wrong."_

_" True what are you having for lunch?"_

Toshiro hesitated then put down his hand speaking again "Turkey sandwich with ice tea and some cheese puffs. You?"

_"A pent butter and jelly sandwich with potato chips that I got out of the vending machine!" _I wrote this down since one of my hands was preoccupied with holding my sandwich.

Toshiro held out his hand a stern look on his face "Give me the potato chips Cho, your mom said no junk food right now"

I scowled sticking out my tongue and hugged the chips and began to write "No they are mi-" before I could finish writing he had managed to slip his tiny arms around mine and grab the bag of potato chips and I knew there was no way I was gonna get them back, he may not look it, but he's fast.

"That's better" he sighed and calmly took a bite of his sandwich leaving me there to fume in silence. I managed to finish almost half my sandwich before getting full I sighed looking at the rest sadly then threw it away and sat back down actually feeling as if i had eaten to much.

Toshiro watched her worried "You alright?"

I nodded Toshiro had been….. protective over me since I ad collapsed I sighed this was the other reason I had a hard time around me cause they constantly worried. Toshiro worried almost more that my mom and that to say the least frustrated the crap out of me.

Toshiro "your lying you ate even less than you usually do…'"

I turned and stared at him, he even knew how much I ate? I finally settled on glaring at him and signed to him "_I am fine stop you worrying you like my mother!"_

"Well what do you want me to I promised your mom I'd watch out after you" he laughed when I glared at him more not responding at least I could have an excuse not to "talk"

A couple of guys came over and began to talk to Toshiro I kept my head down wondering what they wanted the turned and left I looked at Toshiro who was tapping me on the shoulder and pulled me to my feet "come on we are gonna go play some doge ball!"

_"WHAT! WITH WHO!" _

Toshiro laughed "with a couple of guys they wanted me to play I asked if you could play to and they said it was fine now come on!"

"_But Toshiro!" _I had played doge ball but only in P.E class I was worried now. Toshiro took me to a group of kids standing on an edge of a small field they began to separate into two groups I waited trying to figure out was going on then I noticed one of the kids a taller guy with short black hair was talking to me but by the time I had figured out what he was doing I had missed all of what he had said I stood shifting un comfortable the kid looked confused then turned to Toshiro who came out of the group he was standing and began to sign _"He wants you to go in that group over there you gotta pay attention!"_

_"I couldn't its confusing with so many people can you explain to them that if they want me to talk to them they have to tap me on my shoulder or something? Please?"_

_"Of course"_ Toshiro turned away and told the captain quickly explaining he nodded and turned to the group explaining I guess I was looking at my feet. Toshiro then turned and said some thing to him again. The guy nodded and Toshiro grabbed my hand pulling me into his group of people I felt crowded at first and I turned when people bumped into me I held onto to Toshiro's hand tight he turned to me wincing and I realized I was gripping his hand really tight I loosened my grip a bit and felt him relax he pulled me out to the field on our side the balls in the middle. Do you know how to play he watched me as the other kids lined up i nodded and he and i walked towards the line a girl who sat inferno of my in my english class tapped me on the shoulder and said hello and quickly explained that her name was Macey. I nodded then looked at Toshiro signing_ "tell her I can't answer her please cause I can't talk just tell her I'm mute if she understands she will if not oh well."_ Toshiro explained and Macey's eyes widened she tapped me on the shoulder "I never knew that!" she was about to say more when whistle blew that i didn't hear it so I was standing there confused for a moment then I ran up grabbing a few balls and was ready.

* * *

When life gives you lemons make grape juice and watch the world wonder how you did it.


	8. Thoughts and Hearing

Thanks so much skullzhead for the review! Please read review and enjoy! :)

* * *

I threw a few low ones surprised as I got three people out some of the guys were throwing fast and hard one came straight at me I caught it to everyones surprise including mine the guy actually smirked he was tall with blue eyes and pale blond hair he watched me I found myself blushing Toshiro got him self out with a ball to his foot it was only me left the other team still had a few guys I knew it was over they all threw at once. I ducked surprised and they all missed going over the top of my head. I landed on my back hard I groaned and got back up grabbing a few balls throwing them at there feet the were talking they seemed to be planning they all threw again and one caught me hard in the chest the balls were the bouncy rubbery kind I winced and I damn that guy threw hard a landed once again on my back I gasped trying to get some air Toshiro was over me frantic I finally managed to sign "_I'm alright just out of breath_" I coughed and stood up eyes watering the guy who got me was the captain he looked at me then Toshiro and he signed to my utter surprise_ "Sorry I didn't mean to throw that hard."_

I signed back quickly _"It's alright how do you know sign language?_" I coughed again.

_"My little brothers deaf I never knew any one here was"_

_"Well I am deaf, and mute"_

_"I know Toshiro explained anyways sorry, you should come play more often your good, for a girl"_

I hit him on the head

"I was only joking!" he said out moaned everyone looked at him curious then shrugged and left for class as the bell rang. Toshiro smiled as walked up to him _"Looks like you had fun"_

I nodded closing my eyes for a moment exhausted i hadn't played like that for a long time and it wore me out.

"Do you need to go home?" he asked when I opened my eyes again I shook my head no and we walked into class I sat down and listened my head dropped and I think I fell asleep at least partially the next thing I knew Toshiro was shaking me awake come on your going home he took me to the nurses office I didn't bother to argue I was to tired. He called my mom and before I knew it me and him were in my car I was laying on the seat head in his lap. I signed with fumbling fingers "Don't you have to finish school?" He shook his head "I'm already ahead so it doesn't matter, just rest you'll be home soon" he smiled some as he looked at me I yawned in response closing my eyes. I woke up a few hours later in bed Toshiro was at my desk typing on the computer I blinked and grabbed my glasses sliding of the bed trying to be quiet and came up behind him and glanced at the screen I saw a webpage it had something about hearing aids for the deaf I blinked and he turned jumped and hid the web page quickly.

"You scared me!"

"_Sorry watcha doing?"_

"Research for a project"

I nodded still confused he ran a hair through his hair the asked

"What if I told you I was a shinigami?"

I rubbed my eyes "_You mean a death god sorta thing?"_

He nodded

"_Well… I would say I don't have long before I find out I shrugged"_

He sighed "I hate it when you talk like that!"

I shrugged it's only the truth. I turned red then before I could change my mind I kissed him. His eyes widened but he kissed back.


	9. Movie's and Texting

Sorry, It took me a little while to upload this one. Please, Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

I pulled away blushing he was also blushing but not as much he smirked "I have been waiting for that"

I blushed uncomfortable and stood there. He stood up and kissed me, my eyes widened and I kissed back happily and the blush disappeared I pulled away giggling "_thanks"_ I signed to him. He simply nodded holding my hand "come one you need to eat. I stuck my tongue at him and shook my head no

"_I am not hungry!" _Toshiro shook his head

"Your never hungry but you hardly had lunch and then you played now come on!" he practically dragged me downstairs. I looked around expecting to see my mom but she wasn't there he noticed my confusion. "She had to shopping now come one what do you like to eat? Eggs? PB&J? I rolled my eyes annoyed but signed "scrambled eggs two of them" Toshiro looked at me in surprise. "Two? You sure you will eat all that?" I nodded and went to the TV and put in one of my favorite movies Lord of the Rings after adjusting so it had subtitles. I sat watching it. Toshiro walked in a moment later ears plugged at looked at him confused he walked over to the TV turning it down it had been on full volume. "_Sorry, I didn't know it was on full volume" _

_"_It's ok watcha watching?" I pointed at the title that had just appeared he nodded then sniffed eyes widened and he ran back to the kitchen a little bit later i got confused into where'd he had gone. There was a bowl of burnt eggs and he was in the process of burning more I laughed and he turned at my laughter, his eyes widened and he turned red. I took the the burnt eggs and the newly burnt one he had just cooked and I put them in a container for the dogs that often would stop by looking for food. I sighed and got three eggs and cracked them into a bowl adding a bit of milk the salt and pepper mixing it all together really good then cooked them the expression on his face was embarrassment and curiosity, but he watched intently. I handed him his bowl and i took other bowl hungry and walked back to the living room still giggling silently. I sat on the couch un pausing the movie and ate. Toshiro sat next to me kissing my cheek a small blush creeped into my cheeks he laughed I turned to look at him "You are cute when you blush" he ran a finger down my cheek causing me to blush more. I finished my eggs and ended up eating some of his he didn't seem to care though. I yawned curling closer to him as Frodo got stabbed by one of the Ring Wraiths. He put an arm round my shoulder sighing when I looked at him again he was asleep. I held back a giggle and got up slowly so I didn't wake him up and got my big blue blanket from my room covering him up and I curled next to him under the blanket warm. My mom came home a while later I put a finger on my lips and pointed. She smiled nodding and put away the groceries I sighed laying my head on his shoulder he was so cool. I mean cool like cold. I wondered at it then finished watching the movie nodding off for a while waking up to find the TV off and the house empty again. I yawned looking at Toshiro who was to my surprise was still asleep. I got up going to the kitchen to find a note from my mom. _I went to go pick up your sister I have a few things to do. I will be back in a couple hours Love Mom P.S if Toshiro is still asleep I would suggest you text his grandmother and let her know. _I sighed and sent a quick text to his grandmother.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello who is this?"_

_"This is Cho Toshiro's friend I just wanted to let you know he's here at my house and he might be home a bit late"_

_"Very well thanks Cho"_

_"Excuse me but you are his grandmother right?"_

_"What?"_

_"Your his grandmother right?"_

_"Oh eh…. no i'm a friend of his Matsumoto I am staying at his home right now"_

_"Oh I am so sorry thought you were his grandmother!"_

_"No its ok I'll let her know"_

_"Thanks"_

_"No problem"_

I put the phone down feeling slightly hurt Toshiro had never said anything about a friend staying over at his house. I hoped it wasn't- I stopped myself right there calming myself down. I decided I would just ask him when he got up. I went back to the TV popping in Avatar and watched it for a while falling asleep next to Toshiro.

* * *

I woke up Cho was asleep half curled on my lap. I sighed running my fingers through her hair blushing some when she shifted a bit. I yawned looking at the screen surprised to see the ending to a totally different movie. I rubbed my eyes I looked at the time it was five thirty I cursed reaching for my phone and found it wasn't there. I got up moving Cho to the couch. Going to the kitchen I found a note from Cho's mom reading it. Next to it with my phone my eyes widened when I saw what Matsumoto had said I was pissed damn. I swear Masumoto was going to end up giving everything away I would have to talk to her I realized some frost was accumulating on the counter I hid my reaitsu quickly. Damn Matsumoto i thought again. I suppressed my anger going back to the living room seeing that Cho had started shivering I lowered my reaitsu again and pulled the blanket that was on the couch around her sighing. I sat down turning on a random channel when my Hollow locater went off I cursed it was not far from here i shrugged out of my Gigai making sure my replacement would make sure she was ok and went off. It only took a few minutes to locate and kill the hollow child play for me. I sighed standing on top of a telephone pole looking down at the small town sighing. I flash stepped back sliding back into my Gigai just before Cho woke up shifting on the couch opening her eyes I smiled.


End file.
